Bored
by Rae Logan
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH TD SERIES. Just a quick oneshot on Mephiles perspective before he introduces himself to Silver and Blaze.


Okay... this has nothing to do with my series. The idea just popped into my head, so I had to write out a quick little oneshot on Future Mephiles.

Hope you like this :D

* * *

I am Mephiles the Dark. I chose that name myself… I was never really named when I was brought so swiftly into existence… when I was aware I even _existed…_

Funny… As I think about it, I don't really believe I was dark to begin with. It may have very well been what had happened to me that caused me to be what I am…

In short: A demon.

Not really a true one, for I was created through a little botch up in a lab project… but I prefer that over "Failure" or "Mistake". Such harsh terms… wouldn't you agree?

Let me tell you a little secret: I'm actually a little confused about the world around me. I take on the form of the one hedgehog I most despise, just to get inside his head, and I am automatically pegged as "Dangerous" and "Insane". Honestly, all I was really capable of doing at the time was simply throwing him and his little girlfriend into the very fiery burning, inferno wasteland that would become my home a couple hundred years from now.

Just think, by that time, I may have mellowed out a bit, possibly even start graying out in my quills. In fact, I have…

It doesn't really matter to me, as long as I get my task done. And then I can be sure that this paradox can continue on, ensuring that I can continue to exist…

Oh joy…

To tell you the truth, I'm getting tired of this. It's the same thing, isn't it? Always the same… break free of the Scepter, take on the form of Shadow, distract him while the me of the future kills the blue hedgehog, and I continue to exist… just as soon as Iblis and I fuse and destroy time itself…

Come to think of it… couldn't I have saved the trouble and fuse with him now? In the future? He's free from that wretched girl my creator sealed him in… she's long dead… and I have a Chaos Emerald… so couldn't I?

I suppose I could have, but then… where's the fun in that? I may be a little monster, but I do love to have a little fun every now and then, otherwise I see no reason to do anything, if it's just going to bore me…

That's why I've been watching these two kids recently. I have a new plan. I see them try to fight off Iblis, and… quite frankly, they do a very good job. I'm somewhat impressed.

But it also worries me. If they can hold their own against such a flame, then they should not be taken so lightly. I should be a bit wary of them, especially the girl. This cat has the ability to control fire, so she could very well match up to my "brother" if she worked on honing in on her extraordinary skills. I see that she lacks a bit of control on them, but then again, she is quite young, perhaps barely entering her teenage years.

Now the white hedgehog is a different story. I don't see him as much of a threat. He lacks any tactics and seems to attack head on without any further thought. His psychokinesis is interesting, but he also lacks any proper control on them. If _I _had those powers, ah yes… I could do _so_ much more with that in addition to my control on shadows and darkness.

He is naïve, but also headstrong. He seems to stand by his goal very well, so I must present myself to them as a friend, because on a few occasions, his attacks on Iblis have surprised me. I must be sure not to underestimate him either…

Oh, the plan? You want to know that? Well, I suppose it's fair to explain.

It's simple: I trick these kids into distracting the blue hedgehog and I go in for the kill when he's not looking. It should be quick, right?

I plan to make them thing _he _is the cause of all this death and destruction that is before us. I'm not sure if the cat will believe me, but I very much sure that the white hedgehog will.

I don't really care if I learn their names; it's not at all important to me. I just want a new twist on this age old task. It's getting way too old for me…

Call me what you want.

A demon.

A monster.

A beast.

Whatever.

I'm just bored…

* * *

So... what do ya think? A little different? I kinda wondered about what was Meph of the Future's perspective in Next Gen before he introduces himself to Silver and Blaze. Hope you liked it...

Don't worry, I still plan to add more to the series :D


End file.
